


Let's Sk8, Together.

by Kenmaisleng



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Confused Hasegawa Langa, Crying, Fear, Fluff, Gay Panic, Get in losers time for the trauma, Good old trauma, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hurt Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Ripping your hearts out, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Sad Kyan Reki, Self-Discovery, Supportive Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Tears, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmaisleng/pseuds/Kenmaisleng
Summary: After their fight (episode 7), both Langa and Reki have felt empty. They realised how much they actually meant to each other and what they truly wanted. What was it?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_We aren't a good match anymore." ___

__Those words continuously echoed around Langa's head as he thought about that day. The sound of the rain's even pattern in the background as Reki shouted, pushing his hand away. The look of betrayal, anger and hurt on his face...he had never seen his cheerful friend look like that before._ _

__"What did I do..?" Langa murmured as the sound of polyurethane against concrete moved filled his ears. That's right. He was skating. He had told Reki that he was going to skate against Adam, breaking the promise they had made. Langa almost regretted it after seeing the way Reki responded. Langa seemed out of focus, forgetting his surroundings. "S", the dangerous skating race that fools like him came to participate in. Reki hadn't been to S for days, and whenever Langa went to his house he wouldn't there. Well Reki would be there, just wouldn't let him in._ _

__It was hard to focus on skating when the thought of Reki being near tears with his hair soaked in rain was stuck in his head. Langa started to panic. "What if I hurt him someway? What if it's more than just the promise I broke? What if-"_ _

__"LANGA!" The blue haired boy suddenly snapped out of his train of thought to see a wall ahead of him. He quickly served, his hand wincing as it barely made it past. Was he really going that fast? Joe caught up to him, worry on his face. Ever since Reki stopped attending S, Langa had a lost, far away look in his eyes. Even his skating wasn't like him._ _

__"Are you okay?" the muscular man asked Langa. Joe didn't want to indulge too much as he knew it was an issue that the two teenagers needed to sort out by themselves. Even so, his two friends seemed to drift apart from each other._ _

__Langa looked up. What was that just now? He regained his focus and answered Joe half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't sure that was true._ _

__Reki looked up at the ceiling, nothing different from what he had been doing the past few hours. The same conversation replayed in his head like a broken record, not letting him forget that day. The thought of Langa's confused, worried face stung his chest._ _

__Langa...he wondered how he was doing. Most likely skating. He would have forgotten all about him then. Reki flinched, the thought of Langa forgetting about him wounding him more than he would have cared. His friend was progressing, why couldn't he do that too? His friend was reaching great heights and he was stuck in the same position, the gap between them getting wider. Reki groaned quietly and turned to his side, noticing his phone. He grabbed it impulsively and started to look through his gallery, reminiscing old memories._ _

___"Hey! I'm teaching my blue-haired friend here how to skate! He really sucks at it."  
Langa pouted. "It's not my fault, and you probably won't even end up posting that."  
Reki laughed, swinging his hand over Langa's shoulder. "Don't be so salty, I'll help you get it!" \---------------_ _"Reki! I'm starting to do it!" Langa was full of life, smile wide as he clumsily maneuvered the board, taking his first step as a skater._ _ _

____Things were much simpler then. They would learn to skate and work at Dope Sketch, Langa being fascinated by the arts of building a board._ _ _ _

____Everything they did, it was together._ _ _ _

____Reki's eyes started to blur and he tasted salt in his mouth. He rubbed his eyes in a failed attempt to stop the tears.  
"How can you jump so high Langa...?" The face of his happy, learning friend grew stronger in his mind. Reki sunk into his pillow to muffle the sound him crying, shivering even though his body was warm. Tiredness hovered over but would not let Reki sleep, tormenting him with the thing he loved most._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa starts to ponder on what Reki actually is to him after being away from him for so long. 
> 
> Reki gets some eye-opening advice from an eight-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised after watching episode 10 that the title of this fanfic was there😭. It was so good, watch it if you haven't.

Langa was awake. He was asleep for some time, well just drifting in and out of consciousness. The blue-haired boy looked to the clock beside him. 4:01. Langa sighed and tried in a miserable attempt to go back to sleep. He felt something was wrong. It was annoying not being able to know what it was. 

Oh yeah. He had to go back to school tomorrow. Sitting next to Reki may give him an opportunity to talk to him! The thought of finally being able to speak to best friend without having ignored calls and text messages filled him with joy. 

Best friend...that's what Reki was to him. Right? Langa had never really thought about it. The two of them _had_ gotten along since the first day they met. Everyone at school knew them as the people that could never be broken apart. There were also some rumors about what their relationship actually was, though they never actually cared to listen. 

Now that Langa thought about it, him and Reki were close, so much so even he wouldn't have believed they were just friends if it was someone else. Sometimes they did things together that may or may not be considered homosexual like the "Are we about to kiss right now?" but they both just laughed it off. It could be that they were afraid of making things awkward between them. Maybe they were just close enough to joke about those type of things? 

How did Langa actually feel about Reki? Did he see him as just a close friend he spent a lot of time with...or something more? 

Langa shook himself, trying to rid the thoughts that clouded his mind. How could he allow himself to think of his best friend that way? Even if it was a bit true, Reki would never- 

Langa did it again, his mind refusing to give him what he wanted. In a hypothetical situation where Langa liked Reki as something _more_ than a friend, how would his amber-eyed friend react? Disgust? No, knowing Reki he would laugh it off and play it as a joke. 

Still, what if, hypothetically, Reki did like Langa? What would happen then?? Where would they go from there? 

Langa didn't know why he was thinking such, what was the likeliness of something like that happening? He looked to his clock again. 5:20. He would have to get up soon anyway. How did he manage to spend over an hour thinking about Reki? It made sense considering how much time they spent together but Langa had was skeptical that that was all. 

He sighed, attempting and failing to sleep again. 

It was 7:00am and Reki was on his way to school. His mode of transportation was different than usual, walking instead of taking his skateboard. School was something he had been dreading, but not for the reasons most people had, like procrastinated homework and human interaction. The first one was a partial reason, but there were even bigger reasons than that: Langa Hasegawa. 

His friend, if he could even call him that after the way he yelled at him, sat next to him in class. With the argument they had recently, the situation couldn't be more awkward. Even if Reki looked out the window, he would be forced to see the reflection of Langa's sad, puppy dog eyes. 

"Hey, it's the skateboard guy!" Reki looked up to see...well he didn't really have a way to describe him. He was a kid who came to the park often, speaking to Reki and asking him to show his skateboard moves. 

"Hi, kid!" He tried to answer as cheerfully as possible. 

"Where's your skateboard?" The question Reki had been dreading. It was basically inevitable since the kid knew him as a skater. How would he say to an 8 year old, "I'm going through mental trauma after skating against a madman and now I'm worried my best friend hates me." Oh...he said it out loud. 

The child what was his name, looked at him in confusion then attempted to cover it up with the classic "Ohhh I get it!" face. 

"If you're arguing with them, maybe try speaking to them or passing notes if you're afraid?" What the child, Ahiko in Reki's memory, said was so innocent and simple it hurt. Why couldn't all people work like this? 

"It doesn't work like that...I wish I could though. I don't deserve them." Reki remembered the fact that he was basically venting to a small child. Had he stooped so low? It was better not to think about or he would fold over in shame. 

Ahiko beamed at him, confusion still evident in his eyes. "You guys can just work it out together!" Reki was taken aback by how much sense that made. 

"Yeah, you're right...together."


End file.
